A Touch, A Dance, A Kiss
by JulzAndKate
Summary: Ah, classic love story of Puck and Sabrina. Okay, I'm a liar. Not classic at all! But it's fun and smushy! READ AND REVIEW!
1. A touch, a dance, a kiss

**A/N: Helloooooo!! Tis Julz again! This time with… A SISTERS GRIMM FANFICTION! Just thought I'd try one! Woot! R&R! Be nice and you'll get virtual cake! Oh, people, Puck and Sabrina are sixteen in this fanfiction, okay?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Touch, A Dance, A Kiss **

**(Puck's P.O.V.)**

"It is a FORMAL event, Sabrina! You _must _wear what I laid out for you!" Granny Relda called after Sabrina. She stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to her bedroom behind her. I chuckled. That girl makes me laugh…wait, what am I saying!? The old lady turned to me. She started examining me, lifting up various limbs, and occasionally poking at places.

"Yo! What are you doing!?" I asked her. She looked up and smiled.

"Oh, dearie, just checking that I got you the right size suit-"

"SUIT!?" I screamed her. She looked alarmed.

"Yes, Puck! A suit for the wedding! Now go," she shoved me a little bit. "Go get dressed for the wedding!" I slugged up the stairs, savoring every moment I had left in my sweats before I was forced into a monkey suit. Daphne zipped out of her and Sabrina's room, giggling madly(Daphne had forgiven Sabrina ages ago). She started skipping in circles singing, "SNOW AND CHARMING SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COME LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE! THEN COMES A BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE! WOOPEE!" She skipped happily right into me and knocking both of us over.

"Marshmallow, watch it and shut it!" I seethed while rubbing the part of my head I fell on. She giggled more.

"Ooh, Puck! You're gonna faint when you see Sabrina! She looks perty…" she put on a dazed look for about three seconds and then snapped back into reality. "I know you LURV her, Pucky!" How did she know!? Did she read my diary…er… I mean… journal?

"Pssh…what!? Nah, no. Uh uh. I don't loooove Sabrina! No way. She's a stinkbomb! W-w-what made ya think that?" I replied, unconvincingly. Daphne just smiled devilishly.

"I'll keep your secret, Pucky. But you should know…. Sabrina loves you too," she whispered darkly.

YES!

A little marching band started playing a fanfare in my head and a parade was going on in my stomach. But before I could ask any questions, Daphne hurtled down the stairs to make out with Elvis.

Still registering the thought of Sabrina liking me to my head, I walked into my room and absentmindedly pulled the suit on. I checked myself in the mirror. Huh, I didn't look half bad! I actually looked quite handsome! Hee hee… Sabrina shall be impressed!

Trying to figure out how to put my tie on, I stumbled out of my room. I walked right into Sabrina, and I felt myself drooling.

She had a one-shoulder dress on that hugged her body tightly. It came down right above her knees and it was a vibrant color of red. She had on pumps that were the same color as her dress. Her hair was straightened but slightly curled at the ends. I looked up at her and grinned bashfully.

"Go ahead, make fun of me. I know I look horrible," she said softly. I abandoned my tie and walked closer to her.

"No, Sabrina. You look beautiful," I answered. She blushed and looked down at my tie. She giggled.

"What did you do to this poor tie? Lemme fix it," Sabrina took my tie and tied it properly. She patted it down and let her hand mingle on my chest for a few seconds.

"Puck, I-"

"IT'S TIME TO GO-ooh…" Daphne screamed but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Sabrina's hand on my chest. She giggled madly. "Sorry to interrupt, but we're leaving now!" Marshmallow grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs and out the door, leaving Sabrina upstairs by herself.

_**At The Wedding!**_

When we walked into the church, you would've thought that frufru aliens attacked the place. There were little vases of flowers everywhere and doilies on the pews. The aisles were covered with rose petals and there were small doves hovering around. We (Granny Relda, Marshmallow, Veronica, Henry[RAWR!!!!!!], Uncle Jake, Red, Sabrina, and I) took a pew right in the front. I sat right next to Sabrina and I WOULD have tried to sweet talk her but she was sitting next to…Henry. Ugh, I dislike that man. He kept throwing me dirty looks and whispering to Sabrina, who shot him nasty looks. I caught a little bit of a conversation.

"Are you really sure-"

"_Yes_ dad!"

"But he's-"

"No, I don't wanna hear it! You just have to accept my opinion!"

"'Brina-"

"Stop it Dad, just _STOP!" _Sabrina yelled so that a few rows turned to look at her. But then, the wedding began.

_**End of the Wedding!**_

"William Charming, will you take Snow to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" asked Mr. Canis, who was the preacher for the wedding.

"I will," Charming answered.

"How'd Canis become a preacher?" Sabrina whispered into my ear.

"Online classes," I whispered back.

"Aah…"

"Snow White, will you take William to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?

"I do," Snow answered with a watery smile. Mr. Canis smiled.

"Well, Billy, you may now kiss the bride!" Charming pulled Snow close to him, dipped her, and gave her a very dramatic kiss. I noticed Sabrina crying.

"It's so b-b-b-beautiful!" she sobbed as I patted her head.

"Hey ladies! I'm gunna throw the bouquet now!" Snow cried out. Daphne and Sabrina hopped up, along with the other ladies in the audience.

"1-2-3!" And Snow flung the bouquet of flowers high over her shoulder. It flew and flew and flew all the way to the back of the church. I saw dozens of women dive for it and one woman hopped up and screamed,

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!"

It was Sabrina. Every woman looked at her with envy but they all huddled together and started whispering furiously to her. They were all giggling about something, even Sabrina was giggling and blushing. Charming clapped his hands together.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE! TIME TO PARTAY!"

_**AT THE PARTY!!**_

We all rushed to the party hall where everyone started dancing. We all did the macarena, the electric slide, Cha cha slide, Y.M.C.A., all of your typical party songs. We were all tired a worn out from dancing so we sat down to eat the cake. It was vanilla icing and hot, melted chocolate on the inside. It must've been 1:00 when the DJ slowed the music down.

"Alright, this song is for the newlywed couple, Mr. and Mrs. Charming! Anyone may join in with their sweetheart!"

Snow and Charming started to dance and I thought of Sabrina, who was staring right at me from across the room. A few other couples had joined in dancing so, I got up and walked over to Sabrina. I offered my hand to her.

"May I have this dance?" Henry, who was sitting next to Sabrina (AGAIN!), shot me a glare. "What? I CAN be a gentleman when I want to!" Sabrina giggled and took my hand. I led her to the dance floor and put my hand on her waist. She put her hand on my shoulder and our fingers intertwined. We started swaying to the music and I decided to speak up.

"I really like you, Sabrina," I said softly. She blushed.

"I don't think I like you the same way, Puck," she answered slowly. My eyes filled with angry tears. "I think I love you," she added. I blinked back the tears and with a sudden surge of confidence, I kissed her full on the mouth.

It was unlike anything I ever felt before. She tasted so sweet and warm and the dance floor was no longer filled with people, it was just us. Just me and Sabrina. She leaned into the kiss and I hugged her tightly. We only pulled away when we were in desperate need for air. Gasping, I said, "I love you too," I then noticed that everyone in the party hall was watching us. Henry was shaking with rage and threw a glass onto the floor. Veronica and Daphne were clapping and squealing with delight. Granny Relda was smiling brightly, Canis had no expression on, and Uncle Jake screamed out, "IT'S ABOUT TIME!" The whole hall erupted in clapping, while Sabrina and I just smiled and blushed.

_**THE NEXT DAY!**_

"Yo, wake up," someone hissed in my ear. I groaned and opened my eyes. There was Sabrina's beautiful face smiling down at me.

"Hullo," I croaked. She smiled bigger, and bent down to kiss me.

"Morning sunshine," she whispered once we pulled away from each other. She helped me up and I took a good look at her. Her hair was in messy braids and she had a white spaghetti strap tank top on with cute little plaid shorts. Utterly beautiful. I put my hands on her waist pulled her towards me. She closed the remaining space between us. She wrapped her fingers around my dirty blonde tresses and pulled me closer.

"Puck! I finished your laundry! Put it away- oh ho!" We broke away and there was Granny Relda, staring right at us. She teared up at the sight of us.

"Oh! Fate has brought you together! YOUR LOVE IS SO PURE AND TRUE!" she blubbered. Sabrina grimaced.

"Granny, please stop," she moaned. I laced my fingers around hers and we walked downstairs for breakfast. Of course, it was something weird and exotic so Sabrina walked over to the fridge in hope to find a simple egg to scramble. There were red eggs and blue eggs but no normal eggs. She huffed.

"I swear, I'm gonna die from starvation here!" she moaned. I laughed and pulled her towards the table. We sat down and we saw Daphne and Red leaning over a piece of paper and whispering furiously. When they weren't looking, I snatched the paper and looked at it. I gasped while Daphne and Red giggled. Sabrina leaned over to look.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's your future family! See? You and Pucky will get married and have Susie, Jim, Felicity, Bob, and a dog named Joe!" Sabrina laughed heartily and kissed me on the cheek.

"Maybe one day,"

Fin

_**A/N: So? Didja like it? I did! Oh, look, a review button. Well well!**_


	2. the family, the surprise, the promise

**A/N: Hey people! You asked for more, and I gladly granted it! So, in this chapter, Puck and Sabrina are 18 and madly in loveeee!!!! Review my little truffles!! Sabrina's kind of OOC, but only mildly!**

_**The Family, The Surprise, The Promise**_

(Sabrina's P.O.V.)

"Puck…" I moaned. He glared at me.

"Shut up. This is important! That's that, it's done. We're going!"

"But I don't wanna…your mom _**HATES **_me!" I whined. Puck chuckled and kissed me.

"No one can hate you!" He exclaimed hopefully. I rolled my eyes and turned back to packing my bags. Since I recently got my driver's license, Puck and I are going to New York City. He's taking me to Faerie to officially introduce me to his family as his girlfriend. Mustardseed and I get along pretty well but his mother pretty much loathes me. I'm dreading the introductions.

Puck and I had been dating for two years and our love for each other hadn't died out yet. But there were times that I just couldn't stand him for he still continued with his stupid tricks. My father still didn't like him but had gotten used to him, knowing that we weren't breaking up anytime soon.

I packed the last of my bags and loaded them into the car. Puck walked out of the house with the Vorpal Blade and we said goodbye to everyone.

It was a few hours until we reached New York. I parked the car right outside of Central Park and we took our luggage into Faerie. The fairies squealed and started whispering things to their friends as I passed by. I started getting nervous. How did they know about me? We didn't announce it to anyone yet except people back at Ferryport Landing!

Finally, we reached a small but cozy house. There was a stone walkway and sign on the French door that said, "Property of Prince Puck and Princess Moth." When I pursed my lips and pointed at the sign, Puck looked at me sadly and said, "I never had a chance to take it down!" I just rolled my eyes and walked into the house. Along the walls were pictures of Moth and Puck, Moth always hogging the camera space while Puck was creeping in the back with a pout on. There was no other furniture except a couch that was occupied by Titania and Mustardseed who had been waiting for them. Mustardseed stood up.

"Hello there Sabrina!" he said heartily and gave me a big hug. "Hey Puck!" he gave Puck a hug. I smiled at Mustardseed and Titania stood up.

"Hello Sabrina Grimm. What a," she gulped and Mustardseed nudged her. "Pleasure to see you again." She choked out and sat down, clutching her chest. Mustardseed and Puck just rolled their eyes. Puck cleared his throat.

"Well you both know Sabrina as a family friend but now I'd like to introduce her to you as my girlfriend." Titania started sobbing.

"WHY PUCK!? WHY A HUMAN!? MOTH WAS WONDERFUL! IT'S NEVER TOO LATE! TAKE MOTH BACK!"

"Mother, Moth is an insane psycho freak!"

"But she was royal which could've given you more power, dear!"

"MOTHER! I DON'T CARE ABOUT POWER ANYMORE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Puck screamed. He stared at her and she was lost for words.

"I- I understand Puck. But you had to go with a human?" she finally said. I finally knew it was my turn.

"And you have something against humans?" I asked softly but angrily. Titania stood up and huffed like a little diva.

"Of course! With Puck dating you, you might be using him just to gain power of Faerie! It's happened before! Other humans have tried to ruin Faerie and take it over and gain its power!" I stood there, shocked.

"Titania, I would NEVER do that. I don't want any power! All I want is to date your son and be accepted by you! And I make your son happy. Don't you want him happy?" Titania looked affronted.

"Well yes! Of course I want my son to be happy but I don't know if I can trust you!" titania snarled. Puck shot up, enraged.

"I TRUUST HER! SO YOU CAN TRUST HER!"

"Pucky! Don't yell at your mama!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Pucky!"

"I'M TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS NEEDING TO HAVE THINGS YOUR WAY! I DON'T WANT TO BE INVOLVED WITH YOU ANY MORE! UNTIL YOU DECIDE TO HAVE MY INTERESTS AND WANTS AT HEART, WE NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" he yelled at her. She started sobbing and mumbling "My baby!" He shook Mustardseed's hand and took mine. "C'mon, we're leaving," he growled. Titania instantly looked up.

"You can't leave!"

"Yes, I can-"

"no, I mean you can't leave! It's impossible. I put a spell around the entrance. You can't leave until you propose to someone! You need to have a princess before you are nineteen or…well, you know the consequences," she explained.

"What consequences?" I shot at her. She laughed and started pacing around me.

"well, if he doesn't find anyone suitable before he is nineteen, he could die. I've picked out a few bachelorettes…and you are not one of them!" she stopped circling me and waved her hands around me. I instantly became frozen to the spot. I tried to scream but my lips were locked together. God this was uncomfortable!

So I was Titania call in a bunch of faries. They all strut in, shaking their enormous booties in the process. They were all terribly plump and had a large mole on their chin, right above their upper lip, or next to their eye. Puck cringed and ordered them to get out he'll have the guards behead them. That's mah man 

"Puck! What are you doing?!" Titania shrieked. Puck shook with rage.

"Don't you see!? I want to be with SABRINA! I LOVE HER!" titania's face was overwhelmed with understanding.

"You love her? You…you love her. Yes, you love her! OH! YOU LOVE HER!" I was instantly freed from my trap and Titania threw her arms around me. "HE LOVES YOU! THAT'S WHAT I WAS LOOKING FOR ALL ALONG! LOVE! SQUEEEEE!" she squealed. I shoved her arms off of me and let Puck wrap his arms around my waist.

"Now, mom? Do you mind if I ask Sabrina a question?"

"carry on, my boy!" He nodded and inhaled. He released me and knelt down on one knee. OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD HE'S PROPOSING! YEAHHHHH!!!!!!

"Sabrina Grimm, I'm madly in love with you and I've never felt this way about someone else. I want to spend the rest of my life with you…and if you say no, I won't have a lot of time left…so marry me?"

"YES! OHMYGOD YES! I WILL MARRY YOU!!!! YAYY!!!!!!!" I screamed. Puck beamed and kissed me. I smiled against his lips and pulled away. Suddenly a very familiar giggle was coming out from the door. Daphne skipped in.

"BRINA'S GUNNA BE A BRIDE! BRINA'S GUNNA A BE A BRIDE!" I stood there in shock as all my family shuffled into the cabin. Granny Relda smiled at my confusion.

"We couldn't miss this! We had to follow you here!" I laughed and kissed Puck again. But then, everyone became silent. My father walked in with an expressionless face. He saw Puck and I, mid-hug, and smiled warmly. He shook Puck's hand and said,"Congrats. Couldn't ask for a better son-in-law." I smiled and kissed my father's cheek.

"Thanks dad."

"But Puck, you must promise me that you'll always love my daughter." Puck looked at my dad, then to me.

"Of course. Sabrina is my forever."

Fin

_**A/N: so? Didja like chapter two?????!!!! Hope ya did! I did it just for you, my little kangaroos! Oh, a lonely review button…**_


	3. Unxpected event,wedding,trublsome family

_**A/N: Heyyay! Tis Julz! Ya know, I like writing these little cutesy drabbles. And thank you for reviewing my muffin tops! Now, we shall continue with the adventure!**_

**Some Unexpected Events, A Wedding, and a Troublesome Family**

(a year later) (Sabrina's P.O.V.)

"Brina? Wake upppppp!" Someone hissed in my ear. I instantly hit them with a pillow. I heard a high-pitched squeal.

"BRINA! That hurt!" it squealed. I rolled over and snored into my pillow. "brina! You're getting married today!" my eyes snapped open and there was Daphne standing over me, already in her Made of Honor dress.

"Daphne, shut up. I'm getting up." I moaned. I let my feet touch the cold wooden floor and I shivered. Daphne helped me into the bathroom. She helped me get into the shower, did my hair (she got very good at that), and my makeup. She handed me a tiny box of cereal and I started munching on it while she was doing her own make up. Five minutes of silence, my stomach made an odd gurgling sound. I put down my cereal.

"Daphne, get out. I need to vomit." Daphne didn't leave but she lifted the toilet bowl cover up. I vomited and then brushed my teeth and redid my makeup.

"Just the nerves, sis. Just the nerves." Daphne soothed. I grunted and Granny Relda came into the bathroom.

"Who just upchucked?" And at the sound of the word, I threw up again. Jeez, what was wrong with me? I wasn't nervous, could I have caught the stomach flu on the day of my wedding? This sucked. This sucked like hell. Granny Relda informed Nurse Sprat and she came at once. She examined me, muttering things to herself like, "No…that can't be right…" Finally, she put down her stethoscope and sighed.

"You'd better get Puck."

A few minutes later, Puck showed up in the bathroom with my fluffy pink robe on and a cup of coffee.

"What's the emergency?" I grimaced.

"We're all wondering that." I grumbled. He sat down with me and took my hand. Nurse Sprat told Granny Relda and Daphne leave. She locked the door and took a deep breath.

"Okay Sabrina, Puck. Are you ready?" we nodded. "Sabrina, I've figured out why you've been sick," she looked at us. "You two are going to be parents to a little girl!" Puck's hand went limp and I threw up again, and then fainted.

Daphne grabbed my hand and shoved the bouquet into my hands.

"c'mon! It's time!" We waited behind the large wooden doors or the church. Daphne took Mustardseed's arm and they walked out. Then the Wedding March played and I took a deep breath. The large wooden doors opened and I took my father's arm and walked down the aisle. Puck had a wonderful black tuxedo on and a crown on. When we reached the altar, my father kissed me and let me walk onto the altar with my fiancée.

**(A/N: Heyyyy I wrote the "I do" part in chapter one so I didn't feel like writing it again and I think that would be quite annoying to read it again so I skipped to the end of the wedding) **

We had both said our I do's and kissed. I was now known as Mrs. Goodfellow or Princess Sabrina. Before we were allowed to leave the church, Titania placed a tiara on my head and turned to the audience.

"I introduce to you, Prince Puck and Princess Sabrina!" There was an explosion of clapping and we ran to the limo, so we could go to the reception.

After the reception, we all came back to the house exhausted. It was filled with too much cake, too much dancing, and a little bit of vomit (for me, anyways). Puck and told everyone that we needed to announce something. Uncle Jake shouted, "HERE HERE FOR THE HAPPY COUPLE! *burp *" he was drunk so he was sent straight to bed. Once everyone was seated, Puck talked first.

"well we have an announcement. I bet all of you have noticed that Sabrina has been a little sick. Well we had Nurse Sprat examine her and we found that-"

"I'm pregnant," I whispered. My dad leaned closer.

"Huh?"

"I'M PREGNANT." I said loudly and clearly. That got a few squeals and gasps. My father turned beet red.

"YOU DID _THAT _WITH _HIM!?"_ he screamed. Tears started leaking from the corners of my eyes.

"Yes, she did _that_ with me! We're married now. We can handle it ourselves," Puck sneered.

"but you're only nineteen!" my dad snarled.

"Yes, they're nineteen but Henry, they're married," my mother said gravely.

"And the pigs have agreed to build them a house just at the bottom of the hill!" Granny Relda exclaimed. My father wasn't convinced.

"YOU FOUL BOY! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY DAUGHTER! YOU WON'T BE A SUITABLE FATHER, I JUST KNOW IT! I WON'T ALLOW THIS!" Everyone except Mr. Canis started yelling at my father, while I was curled into Puck's chest crying my eyes out. Once Mr. Canis calmed everyone down, my father start cursing Puck out. Everyone tried to stop him, but he wouldn't stop. Puck put on a strong face and blocked the hateful words out. Then, I screamed in pain.

"Brina? Honey, what's wrong?" Puck asked softly. I glared at my father.

"The baby may be too young to kick but she heard you screaming and cursing, and she just nudged me. She hears everything I hear. I know she's thinking that she has a lousy grandpa. Let's go Puck." I grumbled. Puck and I shuffled into his room. We got into our pajamas and crawled into the queen size bed we had moved in there. Until our house was built, this was our temporary home.

"I really thought your dad was starting to like me," puck said softly. I shook my head and kissed him lightly.

"don't think about it. Today was the best day of our lives. We're finally married, and we have a little one to prove it." I told him. A single tear leaked out of his eye and he fell asleep with his hand on my stomach.

_He's going to be a good daddy. _

Fin

_**A/N: heyyay! So Didja like it???? Anyway, I'm considering changing the title. Any ideas, my goombas? Anyway, my little friend the review button wants some company…**_


	4. Pain, Houses, and Depression

_**A/N: Wazup people!? Julz here! I wanna thank you soso much for reviewing and thank you, Eulalia95, for giving me the idea of a mystery! I'm not such a good mystery writer so no flames please! Although, flames will be used to roast marshmallows and hot dogs! Neh neh!! Please don't hate meh for bad writing!!**_

**Pain, Houses, and Depression**

(Sabrina's P.O.V.) (two months later)

I woke up and my hand immediately flew down to my stomach. It became a habit now that I had started growing a belly. I would stare at it in awe for hours, thinking _I have a little girl in there. _Puck walked in and smiled at me. He had brought up a tray of normal breakfast for me. Now that I was pregnant, I was lazier than ever. I sat in my bed all the time most of the time, reading pregnancy books.

Puck laid the tray down on my lap and sat down on the bed next to me. While I ate, he just stroked my hair and played with my hand and felt my stomach. It wasn't large yet but it was slightly noticeable.

I leaned in and kissed him. He leaned into the kiss, pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He moaned against my lips and I smiled. But then,

"GOD DAMMIT PUCK! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO POUR ME SOME DAMN ORANGE JUICE!?" I screamed at him. His face was full of hurt and confusion. I huffed, threw the tray to the ground, making all the plates on it break and pointed to the bed. He looked down an orange juice was spilt all over it. He stammered an apology. I burst into tears.

"Sabrina! What's wrong? Honey?" he asked softly, while wrapping his arms around me.

"The bed is soaked with stupid orange juice and now your pants are all wet!" I wailed. He chuckled and comforted me. I stopped.

"I need to pee!" I announced. He let me go. I ran to the bathroom. While I was washing my hands, I started feeling all dizzy. The baby fluttered around in my stomach and I vomited. Then, I went crashing to the floor.

(PUCK'S P.O.V.)

It had been ten minutes since Sabrina left for the bathroom. I decided to check on her. I walked across the hall and knocked on the bathroom door. No answer.

"Brina? You okay?" No answer. "SABRINA. Answer me!" No answer. I opened the door to see Sabrina sprawled out on the floor with her head in her own puddle of blood. "SABRINA!" I shook her lightly while the tears shed down my face. "Sabrina…" Her eyes snapped open.

"Puck…" she wheezed. She screamed in pain. Relda and Veronica appeared in the doorway. They didn't do anything, they just stood their with their mouths hanging open.

"RELDA DO SOMETHING!" I screamed at the old lady. She took out Merlin's Wand and waved it around. The room became clean of the icky-ness. She waved it again and Sabrina floated out of the room, across the hall, and onto our bed.

"I'm gunna call Nurse Sprat!" Veronica said and she ran out of the room. Relda started dabbing Sabrina's forehead with a wet washcloth. Sabrina was hysterical crying, screaming, "MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!" while she was clutching her stomach. I tried to soothe her while I bandaged her head but all she did was scream louder.

About ten minutes later, Nurse Sprat ran into the room and told everyone to leave. Sabrina refused to let go of my hand and squeezed it tighter and tighter until Sprat separated our hands.

In a few hours time, Nurse Sprat hadn't figured out what had gone wrong with Sabrina. Her pain had stopped and Nurse Sprat thought it'd be best if I took her outside for some fresh air. We took a little walk down the hill. I was scared she might fall or go into another spazm so I took her arm. To my surprise, she yanked her arm away.

"I don't need help getting down the hill!" she snarled. I just hung my head and we walked down in silence. We had just reached the bottom when I saw it.

"Babe, look!" I told Sabrina. There it was. Our house. It was a large, three story house with a stone walls and pillars at the entrance. We walked into the house and the rooms were very large and high. It was fully furnished with very modern style furniture. All over, there were pictures of Sabrina and I and there was a study with shelves filled with unlimited journals for fairy tale hunting. Our room had a large, mahogany bed in it with a pink bassinet next to it. The nursery was filled with carriages, a crib, toys, and cute little clothes for the baby. Sabrina took my hand.

"It's beautiful. This is it, Puck! This is home now," she said softly. I kissed her tenderly, holding her close. But she jerked away and ran to the bathroom. A moment later, she was screaming again and was running into our new bed. I flew over to the house and got Nurse Sprat to get down to our house. By the time she was done examining Sabrina, the pain was over.

"What is happening, Nurse Sprat?" Sabrina asked. Tears were now streaming down her face. I rubbed her back. Nurse Sprat sat down.

"Okay mom and dad to be, I don't think I've figured out what's happened. But, there has only been two other couples like you. You know, an everafter/mortal couple. There has been Cindy and Tom but they never conceived a child. The other is unknown but it is said that they conceived a child. It is also said that they are still alive. I didn't tell you this before because I didn't know if this was the same situation. I don't know who the couple is, but I can help you find out," Sprat explained.

"How?" Sabrina croaked.

"We can look through some of the hospital files to look for that couple, if you want," Sprat said. Sabrina and I exchanged looks and nodded.

AT THE HOSPITAL!

The hospital had been restored and the files had been renewed. Sabrina sat cross- legged on the floor of the record room, looking through various files. I was searching through the file drawers and Sprat was looking through the computer. Four hours of intense searching and we found nothing. All the records were sprawled out on the floor. Sabrina was quietly crying. I rubbed her back. Sprat stood up and sighed.

"I'm really sorry guys," she said softly. Sabrina started sobbing. I hated seeing her so sad. I stood up.  
"Isn't there ANYTHING that we can do?!" I said angrily. Sprat took off her glasses and cleaned them with the hem of her skirt. She placed them back on her nose.

"I'm sorry," she nodded and walked out of the room. Sabrina stood up.

"Let's go home Puck."

"But 'Brina-"

"I want to go home, Puck! Let's go!" I didn't want to get into an argument so I took her hand and we drove home.

A WEEK LATER

Ever since the day at the hospital, Sabrina excluded herself from civilization. She stayed in our bed all-day, reading and sleeping. She was always crying and she hardly ate. She said it was because it hurt too much. She would hardly talk to me.

Throughout the week, she had three of those spazzms. They were getting more painful and shorter. But the size of her stomach had increased so much that you would think that she was eight months pregnant. I hated seeing her in pain.

But this morning, I woke up to a loud, annoying knock at the door. Grumbling to myself, I walked down the cold, wood steps and swung open the front door. Standing there was plump little Nurse Sprat, with a large smile and a file in her hand.

"Puck, I found them!"

TBC!!!!!!!!!!!

**A/N: Well? How did I do? Please don't insult my writing or else I'll cry and stop continuing this and you'll NEVER FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *coughing fit * Awww…a review button up for adoption!**


	5. Discoveries, An Apology, And A Baby

**A/N: Heyyay!!! I is back with more Puckabrina…WHAT WILL HAPPEN!? Who is the mysterious couple???????????????? DUN DUN….**

**DUNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S. This story contains totally cliché lines!**

**P.P.S. To one of mah reviewers, TBC means to be continued!!**

Discoveries, An Apology, and A Baby

(Sabrina's P.O.V.)

I was sleeping peacefully until some ignorant prat decided to shake me awake.

"'Brina! Wake up!" Oh, it was my husband.

"Whassamadda?" I slurred. I rolled over and stuffed my head into a pillow.

"Get up!" Puck yelled.

"Puuuuuck don't be mean, you silly boy! I am carrying your baby! SO TREAT ME NICE!" I retorted. Puck chuckled and picked me up. I giggled, sometimes I felt a little loopy. Probably a symptom of being pregnant!

"PUCKY!! I FEEL LIKE A PRINCESS! WEEE!" I squealed. I flung my arms around his neck and I cuddled up into his chest, while in his arms. He carried me downstairs where Nurse Sprat was standing. Puck put my down and I stumbled a little. I gave Nurse Sprat a hug and started playing with her hair.

"You so pretty!!!!!" I exclaimed. She sent Puck a questioning look and he shrugged.

"I only let her have a little sip of wine and that's it!" Little did he know that I poured myself a glass last night while he was sleeping…okay, so maybe it isn't the pregnancy! Maybe alcohol has a strong effect on me… Nurse Sprat shook her head.

"Well Sabrina, I found the couple!"

"Yay! Who are they?"

"Well, look here in the file…"

"Well, are we going to go and visit them?" I asked.

"Sabrina, the princess doesn't live with her ex-husband anymore. She doesn't even know what happened to her child!"

"What happened?" Puck asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Her ex-husband took the baby while she slept and he fled with her. The princess never knew what happened to her daughter. No one told her about it though. She would be devastated. It haunts her to this day…" we sat in silence for a few minutes. Puck broke the silence.

"Well, we should get a move on!" I nodded. We walked out the door and piled into the car.

We all sat in the tiny wooden boat. Sprat and Puck we paddling while I was laying down in the back of the boat, breathing deeply.

"Sabrina? You okay?" Puck called out. My stomach lurched. It was not a good idea to be pregnant and on a boat.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" I threw my hand over my mouth and leaned over the edge of the boat. When I was done, Puck took my hand.

"We're gonna find out what's wrong with you. It's gonna be okay," he said softly, while caressing the palm of my hand.

"What's wrong with me?" I repeated. My eyes narrowed. "I'm PREGNANT. THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!" I shouted. Puck released my hand and rolled his eyes.

"I'm tired of it, Sabrina! Cut it out with your little mood swings! You act like a little diva all the time! You need everything to be perfect, don't you? We KNOW that you're pregnant! You're almost three and a half months in and you already look like you're eight months in! All I've done is take care of you and do whatever you say because I want you to be happy! But you can't find the will power to actually be nice to me? Well, I've had enough!" He finished and then turned his back towards me. I started to cry a little.

"Puck…Puck…" I whispered, but he never responded. So I just sat in the back, rubbing my stomach. "I love you, little girl…" I whispered to it. I felt her nudge in response and I smiled. But then, a starfish jumped up and attached to my face. I was flung into the water. For a few moments, I was suffocating while getting deeper and deeper into the water. But the starfish released himself and I was breathing normally. Surprisingly, I was already in the throne room where the fat princess awaited me.

"Sabrina Grimm, or Goodfellow as I now understand," she said. "I hear you needed to talk to me. So I cleared my schedule just for you, so this better be-" she stopped. Her eyes widened. She swam over to me and placed her hands on my stomach. "Oh my God…"

"I need your help, princess."

"You may call me Ariell!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, Ariell, I need your help. I heard that you conceived a child with your ex-husband-"

"I do not speak of Eric, that stupid, mooching, bastard!" The baby nudged.

"Ariell, please keeping the language clean…I have a baby on board and I hear that they can hear everything that the mommy hears."

"Sorry…" Ariell hung her head.

"Well, I'm pregnant with Puck's baby, who is an Everafter. You are the only mortal/Everafter couple-I mean ex-couple- that has been in my situation." Ariell was back on her throne. She had her head in her palms and even under the sea **(A/N: NO PUN INTENDED!!!)**, you could tell that she was crying.

"When I found out I was pregnant with E-Eric's child, I was estatic. You... have you had the spazzms?" I nodded. The princess stifled a sob. "Oh, my child. What month are you in?"

"I'm almost three and a half months in." The princess yelped.

"My dear! You'll be expecting in a month!" The room suddenly became very dizzy.

"W-what?"

"Well," the princess explained. "if you are pregnant with a mix of an Everafter/mortal baby, it is born in half the time of a regular child. So you have the baby at four and a half months." I was hyperventilating a little bit.

"And the spazzms? What are those about?"

"That's the baby trying to decide if she wants to be an Everafter or a mortal. Now my daughter chose to be a mortal…but I haven't seen her since. She and my ex-husband disappeared the same day. Melody should be thirteen now. She was beautiful. I've missed thirteen birthdays, and maybe her first romance…" She went into a daze.

"Ariell, do you know if Eric still lives in Ferryport Landing?" Her head shot up.

"No, he doesn't…why?"

"well, I thought if he still lived here, I could get Melody back for you." I told her softly. Her eyes narrowed.

"What?" I sighed. This was not part of the plan.

"Well, no one told you this because they thought it would destroy you. Well, while you were sleeping one night, Eric snatched your baby and fled with her…" The princess shook with anger.

"GUARDS!" Some mermen swam in. "FIND ERIC! I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES BUT YOU MUST FIND THAT BASTARD! FIND HIM AND KILL HIM AND BRING ME BACK MY MELODY!" she screamed, then collapsing and sobbing. Well, I thought, there was nothing more to do here, so I quietly left and swam back up to the surface.

(Puck's P.O.V.)

We were waiting for about an hour and I knew she was safe…I just knew. But for some reason, I kept looking over the boat to see if I could recognize the swirling blond hair in the water.

"She'll be okay," Sprat said softly.

"Thanks," I grumbled. I laid down and started to go over what had happened before Sabrina was taken into the water…

_"I'm PREGNANT. THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!"_

_"I'm tired of it, Sabrina! Cut it out with your little mood swings!"_

"_Puck…Puck…" _I let a tear roll down my face. I never meant to hurt her. I was so guilty about how I treated her. I have to cut her some slack, it must be terrifying knowing that there is a _person _living inside of you, sucking up all of your energy.

"Puck, she's here!" Sprat informed. I snapped out of my thoughts and sat up. Sure enough, there was my Sabrina, treading water. I pulled her into the boat and brushed the wet hair out of her face.

"Puck-" she started but I interrupted her with a kiss.

"I'm sorry," I whispered but she put a finger over my lips.

"I am too but you really need to listen right now." I nodded. And so, she filled me in. how she'll be having the baby next month, and the spazzms means the baby is deciding if it's going to be a mortal or Everafter, and how she told what happened to the mermaid's daughter. When she was done, we were back on land. We thanked Nurse Sprat and I flew Sabrina home. Once we walked into the house, Sabrina took my hand.

"We're going to be parents, Puck… I-I don't know if I'm ready for this!" she said softly. I kissed her forehead.

"Honey, you're going to be a great mother. We are ready for this. We have a whole family to support us-"

"Not yet," someone said. We turned around and Henry was standing in the doorway.

"What do you want, dad?" Sabrina snarled. Henry put his hands up in retreat.

"I'm here to apologize,"

"Took ya long enough," I snorted. He shot me a nasty look.

"I'm sorry I was angry with you. It's just, you're so young!" he exclaimed. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"apology accepted, now get out. The baby will be here in a month so you can come back then!" Sabrina spat and before Henry could ask questions, she pushed him out the door and slammed the door in his face. She turned around to face me.

"well then, now that he's gone…" she smiled devilishly and sauntered over to me. I leaned down to kiss her but I ended up falling on my face. I looked up only to see her running towards the kitchen.

"I'M GONNA HAVE SOME PUDDING!"

A MONTH LATER

(Sabrina's P.O.V.)

I sat on the couch in the living room doing a crossword puzzle.

"PUCK!" I called out. "What's a fifteen letter phrase for excitement?"

"I dunno!" he called back. I flinched. My stomach really hurt.

"Come on! THINK!" I screamed back at him. Ouch, another pain.

"Uhh…" wetness…ohmygod.

"PUCK! THEBABYISCOMING!"

"That could work!" I rolled my eyes.

"SERIOUSLY! MY WATER JUST BROKE!" I heard a glass shatter. He came running into the room. I was huffing. He froze. "Puck!"

"WHAT DO I DO!?" he cried.

"GET ME TO A HOSPITAL, PUCK! HWO THICK ARE YOU!?" He nodded and picked me up. The pink wings sprouted from his back. We flew out. He flew up the hill first. He flew around it once or twice screaming,

"THE BABY IS COMING! THE BABY IS COMING!" I looked down to see my family run out of the house and pile into the car. Puck flew off as fast as he could. I screamed.

"Puck….hurry!" I squealed.

(Henry's P.O.V.)

_My little girl is growing up._

(Granny Relda's P.O.V.)

_I'm going to be a great-grandmother!_

(Daphne and Victoria's P.O.V.)

_SQUEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

(' P.O.V.)

…

(Uncle Jake's P.O.V.)

_Oh god…._

(Elvis' P.O.V.)

_SAUSAGE SAUSAGE_

(Puck's P.O.V.)

We reached the hospital, where Nurse Sprat greeted us with a wheelchair.

"Come on! Hurry! The baby will be here soon!" Sabrina moaned and clutched her stomach. Sprat ran and I followed. We reached a vacant hospital room and I saw the rest of the family sit down in the waiting room. After Sabrina was all hooked up to the beeping thing-a-mobobbers, Nurse Sprat's eyes bugged out of her head.

"Ohmygod, the baby is coming right now. I mean like right now! Sabrina, you need to PUSH!" Sprat yelped.

"PUCK! GIMME YOUR HAND!" Sabrina screamed at me. I gave it to her.

"And…PUSH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sabrina squeezed my hand.

"Again….PUSHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" squeezed my hand even harder.

"I see a head! C'mon! Just a few more! PUSH!"

"PUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed and squeezed my hand so tight, that I heard a loud crack. Ugh, she broke a few of my fingers!

"One more honey and it'll all be over! And…PUSH!"

"OH DAMNIT! YOU DID THIS TO ME, ROBIN GOODFELLOW! AHHHHHHHHHH! YOU BAS-" and a new sound entered the room. A little girl's squeal. My little girl.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Goodfellow. It's a girl!" Sabrina was crying happy tears and I joined her. I bent down and kissed her.

"Sorry Puck," she croaked. "I didn't mean it-"

"You have no reason to be sorry," I told her. The little girl stopped crying. Nurse Sprat placed the little bundle of joy into Sabrina's shaking arms. The baby was beautiful. She had a little tuft of blond, curly hair. She had a tiny button nose and little fingers.

"Wow…Puck…she's beautiful…" I picked up the baby.

"Just like you," I replied. Then, the little girl opened her eyes to reveal magnificent blue oceans. "Hello little girl. I'm your daddy…" I whispered to her. She put on a little smile, revealing her cute little gums. Sabrina looked at us and smiled.

"So…how about a name, pops?" I chuckled but then, the baby in my arms started to glow. There were little gold beams of light coming out of her ears, nostrils, and fingertips.

"what's going on!?" Sabrina shrieked. The little girl floated out off my arms and I kept my hands under her tiny body just in case she fell. She was swirling around in circles, squealing with delight. Then she stopped and the little blanket fell off of her body. The little girl squealed and then two sparkly white wings sprouted out from her back. She started to fall slowly, landing back into her snug little blanket.

"She's chosen to be an everafter…" Sabrina said softly. Nurse Sprat shook her head.

"She's chosen to be half and half. She has fairy wings, like her father, but she is going to age like a mortal child. So eventually, she will die like a mortal." Sprat explained. Then, the whole family burst into the room.

"Oh, she's so adorable!"

"She's soooo cute!"

"SQUEEEE!"

"How lovely!"

"WOOF." But then someone asked,

"What's her name?" I looked at Sabrina and nodded.

"Amy Rose Goodfellow."

"Amy Rose Goodfellow," Granny Relda repeated. "Welcome to our family."


	6. Life, A Conversation, and Love

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken so long to update! Ugh, I've just had SO MUCH HOMEWORK! Ugh. URG! Well, here's the next chapter of the fabulous Puckabrina! And you know what makes it so great? YOU GUYS. Yes, my reviewers and readers. I love you guys! Keep on reviewing!**

**Life, A Conversation, and Fun**

(Puck's P.O.V.)

As I held my baby girl for the first time, I realized that there was nothing more beautiful. I brought this life into this world. I never thought I would have a family of my own. I never knew that this little girl, my Amy, would make me so happy. I cried happy tears whenever I held little Amy. I loved how she'd always squirm around in my arms and open those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes. Then she'd always smile with her little gums and giggle. She was so soft. So lovely. But I knew she preferred her mother.

When we brought her home for the first time, our little Amy was whimpering softly in Sabrina's arms. We walked up to our bedroom and put her in her bassinette. We played soft lullabies for her and she yawned and fell silently to sleep. We watched her sleep like it was the most interesting thing in the world. A few tears escaped Sabrina's eyes. I took her face in between my hands and realized that this was the first time I really took a good look at my wife since Amy was born. Her face was full and happy and she gave out a warm glow. She was loosing her pregnant belly and it was a tiny bump now, like it was three months ago. I kissed her lightly and she sighed against my lips. I discovered that this must be a relief to her. Four and a half months of carrying a human being inside of your stomach must be tiring. And now it was over. Over and done with. She was free.

I put my arm around her shoulder and we turned back to Amy, who was in a deep sleep now. I remembered seven years ago, when Sabrina and I first met, she pushed me into a pool. A very cold and dirty one at that. I was the Trickster King, and I still am. But seven years ago, I still imagined myself being frozen as an eleven year old, teasing Sabrina as she got older. I never imagined that I would eventually get married, let alone have children. But I realized now, at this moment, that this was the life I was meant to live.

(Sabrina's P.O.V.)

After reluctantly leaving my Amy in our room, Puck and I walked down to the kitchen. We were both pretty hungry so I decided to make some omelets. I was carrying a few of the eggs towards the counter when I dropped one on the floor. I broke and splattered all over the floor.

"Dang!" I moaned. I put the rest of the eggs on the counter and picked up a few paper towels. I wiped up the mess and threw the towels away. I looked at Puck, who was casually leaning against the doorframe. His eyes were traveling up and down my body, as if he were looking at me for the first time.

"Puck?" He snapped out of his trance a shook his head.

"Yeah?"

"Watcha doin?"

"nothing…you're just really beautiful. That's all." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I planted a little kiss on his cheek.

"Mmhhmm…nice save." Puck blushed.

"It's just, it's the first time I've really looked at you since Amy was born."

"Shut up, Puck." I said softly and I pulled him in for kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I sighed against his lips. It felt good to have some alone time. His hands flew down to my thighs and he lifted me up so that my legs were wrapped around his waist. He pulled me back to his lips and I really felt like a teenager again. I'm nineteen. Nineteen years old and already happily married and a mother! I should be in college right now, should be going to parties, switching boyfriends every two weeks. But…I didn't want to. I loved already having a sweet little life.

Puck's tongue brushed along my lips for a slight second and,

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" we heard. We broke apart. Puck set me down and darted up the stairs. I giggled. What a good dad. About a minute later, he came down with a squealing Amy in his arms.

"I think she's hungry." He told me. I opened the fridge and took out a bottle of formula. I wasn't that comfortable with the whole breastfeeding thing. Once I heated up the formula, I took Amy into my arms and stuck the bottle into her mouth. She suckled on it for a while. I moved over to the couch and Puck followed. He watched us admiringly and plopped down next to me. After a long silence, Puck finally talked.

"Um…you know my family doesn't know we had a baby, right?" My head snapped up and my eyes narrowed.

"What?!" Puck flushed and looked down. "Puck! Why didn't you tell them!?"

"Well… I'm not comfortable with the fact that my mother is a GRANDMOTHER. She's not sweet and awesome like Veronica is."

"So don't tell her."

"But if I tell Mustardseed, he'll DEFINITLEY tell my mother." I sighed and leaned Amy over my shoulder so that I could burp her.

"Puck, you've gotta tell them. I don't care how they react. Titania should know she's a grandma and Mustardseed should know he's an uncle." Puck sighed.

"But-" and he was cut off by the phone ringing. I sighed and handed Amy to him.

"I'll get it," I huffed. I pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sabrina! How are you?" Titania answered.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Wonderful! Where's my Pucky?"

"In the living room. Hold-" but then Amy squealed. VERY LOUD.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Titania shrilled.

"Um…Puck wants to tell you what that is!" I told her, smiling inwardly.

"Brina…" I heard Puck moan. I giggled to myself.

"Phone call, babe." He walked over and exchanged Amy for the phone. I started bouncing the little bundle of joy and she giggled. Mmm…I love my life.

Puck's P.O.V.

I took the phone from Sabrina and handed Amy to her.

"Hey mom."

"Puck. What was that _thing _that squealed? You know I hate squealing! Did you know that when you and your brother were babies, I used to stick towels in your mouths if you squealed?" I sighed. I am _SO _getting Sabrina back for this.

"Mom, we had a child. A bouncing baby girl. Her name is Amy Rose." There was a long silence on the other end. "Mom?"

"OH PUCKY! YOU MADE ME A GRANDMA SO YOUNG!" Young? This woman was over three hundred years old! "I AM COMING TO FERRYPORT LANDING NEXT WEEK TO SEE MY GRANDBABY!" and the line went dead. I coughed.

"Well?" Sabrina demanded.

"My mother is estatic."

"Oh, Puck!" Sabrina exclaimed and ran into my arms. We seemed to meld together. It wasn't until Amy squealed from her bouncy seat. Sabrina giggled and started cooing to Amy. But Amy was looking towards me. She smiled at me and giggled. So, I morphed into a butterfly and flew around her head. She was giggling madly now, and she outstretched her stubby arms towards me. Sabrina zoomed out of the room and came back with the video camera.

"ACTION!" she called. I continued to fly around my baby as Sabrina taped us. After about five minutes, I morphed back into a human. Amy started crying.

"Oh, baby!" Sabrina cried and picked up the little girl. She started singing a little lullaby.

"_Hush le petit bébé, dormez si gentil, enveloppez-vous vers le haut dans des couvertures et dites bonne nuit_. _Je t'aime et papa fait aussi. Vous êtes notre petit paquet mignon de joie."_

I stared in awe as the little baby fell asleep in my wife's arms. Sabrina smiled and walked upstairs. She returned a minute later, empty-handed. I took her hand and led her to the couch. I sat down and she laid on her stomach across the couch, so that her legs were on top of mine. I started to rub her back.

"When did you learn to speak French?" I asked her.

"I didn't. It was an old lullaby that my mom used to sing to Daphne and I."

"Mmm…" we sat in silence. She twisted around so that she was sitting on my lap now.

"I love you Puck." She whispered in my ear. I smiled at her.

"I love you too, Sabrina." She blushed. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I pulled her closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her back. I flipped her around so that we were laying down on the couch. She giggled and brought me back to her lips. I wrapped her wavy hair around my finger and pulled her face closer to mine, if that was even possible. She moaned against my lips and I smiled. I removed my lips from hers and placed a kiss on her cheek, jaw, neck, and back up.

"HEY GUYS! Oh…" someone chirped. Sabrina and I snapped up and turned around to see Daphne in the doorway. "Carry on! I'll act as if I'm not here!" Sabrina rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"What are you doing here Daphne?" she sneered. Daphne rolled her eyes back.

"We need milk up at Granny Relda's…and I wanted to see my niece!" Sabrina rolled her eyes again and followed Daphne up the stairs.

"I'm making sure my sister doesn't BREAK OUR BABY!" she called to me.

"I WON'T!"

"Yeah, you probably will."

"SHUT UP!" and a loud cry pierced through my ears.

"See what you did Daphne? You woke her up!"

"Shut up! You were screaming too!" As they continued to bicker, I chuckled under my breath. Soon it quieted down and I heard Sabrina and Daphne crooning the French song to our little Amy.

I smiled and realized I was drowning in total bliss.

**A/N: Well? Did ya like it?? I did! I felt this was the best chapter!!! Idk, I just loved it. Hope you did tooo! :D Oh! Review Button, haven't you any friends?**


	7. Popsicles, Words, and Clarifications

**A/N: Hiya! Didja miss me? Well I missed you guys! Didn't I tell you to review!? I think I only got two reviews for the last chappie. But I'm not mad. If I were mad, I wouldn't be writing this! So…READ AWAY MY CHILDREN!**

**Popsicles, Words, and Clarifications**

(Five months later) (Sabrina's P.O.V.)

So it's July. And REALLY HOT. Amy is five months old and she's gotten a little chubby and, if it's possible, extremely cuter. Her little blonde curls have grown really fast and they are just below her ears. Whenever she smiles, she has little dimples that come out now. Amy's our little joy.

Amy was sleeping in her playpen and it was scorching hot. Amy wasn't wearing anything but a diaper, I was in a spaghetti string top and shorts, and Puck was wearing a muscle shirt and boxers. It was too hot to do anything, so I was lying down on the couch. I heard Puck in the kitchen so I crept over to him.

"I've got a way to cool off!" he mused. He instantly morphed into a squirrel and climbed into the freezer. I rolled my eyes.

"Get out of there, you rabies infested rodent." I threw him out of the freezer and he transformed back into a human. He took out a cherry popsicle from the freezer and popped it into his mouth. I noticed that his dirty blonde tresses were sticking to his forehead. I took a washcloth, poured cold water on it and started dabbing his forehead with it. He sighed in relief. I kept dabbing, and he sucked on his popsicle. It was gradually getting hotter, and his popsicle juice began to drip down his lips, down his chin, onto his shirt…

I shook my head. I guess some of my teenage lust had survived. I began to feel jealous towards the melting red popsicle between his lips. He watched me with a hungry eye, like he was feeling the same thing. I bit my lip, unsure of what to do.

He started moving at the same time that I did. I tore the popsicle out his lips and replaced it with mine. I jumped into his arms so that my legs were tight around his torso. I trailed kisses down from his mouth, then neck, and then his shoulder, then back up. He lifted my chin up so that he could kiss me full on the mouth. He nipped at my bottom lip and I giggled.

So, for the next 5-10 minutes, we just…ya know, made out. The thing normal teenagers do. But we would be twenty soon, so we were squeezing in just as much more teenage foolishness into the picture as possible. I separated myself from him, in desperate need of air. I rested my head on his shoulder and he stroked my back affectionately. He started humming a little tune, and his hands were slowly moving down to me waist. I put my hands on his shoulders and were started to sway to his little tune.

"Puck?" I said.

"Mmm?" he mumbled.

"I love you." He chuckled.

"I love you too, Sabrina." I sighed blissfully and I kissed his bare shoulder. We swayed for a few more minutes before I heard a rustling from the living from. I huffed.

"Amy's up."

"Yes I am, mama!" a cute, tinkling voice said. Puck and I exchanged a look and we spun around to see a little toddler with strawberry blonde curls waddling towards us. She latched onto Puck's leg and giggled. I knelt down and looked at her in the eyes.

"A-amy?" My voice trembled.

"MAMA!" she squealed. She let go of Puck and flew into my arms. She burrowed her head into my neck. I kissed her hair, and realized that she smelt of cinnamon and vanilla…just like Puck. I stood up and saw Puck heading towards the phone.

"It's time to call Sprat."

(Puck's P.O.V.)

"It's time to call Sprat," I said to Sabrina, who was holding our giggling daughter. I just couldn't believe my eyes. I dialed the hospital's number.

"Ferryport Landing Hospital, how may we help you?" a bored voice answered.

"Hi, this is Puck Goodfellow. May I speak to Nurse Sprat?"

"Yeah, whatever. Please hold." And some smooth jazz started playing. After a minute or so, someone picked up the phone.

"Nurse Sprat."

"Hey there. It's Puck Goodfellow."

"PUCK! How are you? How's Sabrina? What about Amy? She's five months now, no?"

"Sabrina and I are fine, and yes Amy is five months. But Amy's why I'm calling." I told Nurse Sprat.

"DADA! Is there somfing wrong wiff me?" I turned to see Amy's big blue eyes starting to fill with tears.

"What was that?" Sprat said on the other line.

"Amy."

"I'm coming over." And the line went dead. Amy started crying.

"MAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DADDY THINKS THERE'S SOMFING WRONG WIFF MEEEE! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she wailed. Sabrina bounced her up and down in her arms and shushed her.

"No, no, honey. Daddy's just a little…er…cautious. Just a check up to see that you're healthy!" But Amy kept crying. I went to hold her and she looked at me like I was crazy. She jumped out of Sabrina's arms and her little wings sprouted out of her back. She flew into my arms.

"Dada…do you love me?" she whispered in my ear. I chuckled at her.

"Of course, sweet pea."

"I love you too, Papa." I smiled at her and started hum a little lullaby. Someone knocked on the door. Sabrina ran and got it. In walked Nurse Sprat. She ran into the kitchen and took a look at Amy. Her eyes widened and she dropped her stuff.

"T-that's Amy? I thought…I thought she was half and half!" Sabrina's eyes were cold.

"That's what we thought…" she growled. I handed Amy to Sprat and walked to Sabrina.

"…Sabrina? Are you alright?" she looked up at me and I saw the angry tears pouring down her marvelous face.

"Can I talk to you for a second, _Puck?_" she seethed. I gave her a questioning look before she pulled me out of the room, up the stairs, and into our bedroom. She stomped over to the bed and sat for a few minutes in silence. Then she spoke.

"Puck," she hit the seat next to her. "Sit down." I cautiously walked over to my raging wife, I could practically see the steam coming out of my ears. I wouldn't push her though. Her head turned slightly in my direction, then she sprang.

Her angry lips were on mine before I could register what was happening. Her kiss was so…mean, but yet so spectacular. After a minute or so, she separated herself from me.

"I HATE YOU PUCK! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, THAT I HATE YOU!" she screamed at me. She broke into hysterical tears. I had no idea what was happening, so my genius reply was, "huh?" She looked at me with disbelief.

"Puck, I love my daughter. I love her so much… and yet you did this to me! I knew…I knew from the moment she sprouted those beautiful wings that she was an Everafter… I KNEW IT! I DON'T CARE WHAT SPRAT SAID, I KNEW SHE WAS A DAMN EVERAFTER! DAMNIT PUCK! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"My…fault?"

"I HATE EVERAFTERS!" That hit me like a slap in the face.

"So why the HELL did you marry me Sabrina? WHY? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! IF YOU DIDN'T WANT AN EVERAFTER CHILD, IF DIDN'T WANT TO BE INVOLVED WITH EVERAFTERS, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING OF MARRYING ME, HUH!?" I heard Amy's squeal downstairs. Sabrina was crying harder.

"B-b-because…I chose you! I never chose to move here, never chose to be involved with these Everafters…"

"Oh…so that's how you feel?" I said coldly. I turned towards the door.

"Puck…I love you…and I hate you, not because I dislike you. It's because I can't be like you. I get to grow older and get wrinkly. You age with me now…but in a few years I may get ugly. Wrinkles, droopy skin, memory loss…you won't want to be with me anymore. You'll stay young with Amy and find someone else…and I'll be forgotten. So…it's not that I hate you. I love you so much that I hate myself." She finished. I couldn't take it.

"Sabrina…I love you more than life itself. I don't care if you'll get old, because I'd rather die with you than stay young and watch you die. I couldn't do that."

"Puck…I…" but I cut her off with a kiss. I took her face in my hands and pulled it closer to my face. With hesitation, she placed her shaking hands on my shoulders. She stood up and pulled away from my face. I pulled her into my chest and let her cry for a few minutes.

"Puck! I am so sorry for the horrible words. I don't understand why you still love a rotten person like me." I placed a finger on her lips.

"Honey, I understand. I do. It's ok." I said softly. She looked up at me with those big watery eyes and smiled.

"I love you!" she told me. I kissed her forehead and took her hand.

"We should get back down to Amy."

And so we went.

(Sabrina's P.O.V.)

"Nurse Sprat? Tell us what happened." I told her. Sprat sighed, cleaned her glasses, put them back on, and asked us to sit down.

"It turns out that I made a mistake. Your daughter IS and Everafter, although, she wishes to grow year by year like a normal child."

"So how come she grew to a toddler?"

"She was tired of watching you two have fun and she couldn't part of it. She wanted to communicate with her parents and spend time with them…she also wasn't loving the pooping every ten minutes so much…"

"How do you know this?" Puck shot at her. Sprat shrugged.

"While you two were talking," she winked at us. "She talked to me. She's very intelligent. And by very, I mean EXTREMELY." I looked at my little girl, who was presently twirling around in the living room. Her little curls bounced with every movement she made and her soft giggles contagious. I started to giggle.

"Amyyyyyyyyy!!!!!" I taunted. She stopped and turned to me.

"MAMA!" and she hurtled right into my arms. She squeezed me and I kissed her forehead.

"So can I leave you three now? The hospital was pretty busy when I-" and Sprat's phone rang. "Excuse me." And she stepped out of the room. I was bouncing Amy on my leg when she said something that left Puck and I speechless.

"I want a sister!" Puck and I exchanged looks.

"Um…I don't know about that sweet pea…" Puck told her. Her eyes filled with tears.

"MAMAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

"Amy…we're not really….er…ready for another child yet…"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she wailed. I huffed.

"Okay Amy. Not now, but maybe in a few months…okay?" Puck finally said. I shot him a glare. He rolled his eyes. But Amy was now snoring. I chuckled. "In a few months, she'll forget!" Puck whispered, as we put her to bed that night. As we went to our room, I stopped him and kissed him.

"Well…Puck…"

and that was all I needed to say.

**A/N: Weeeeeeeeeeeell? Didja like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! NOW, why don't ya review with some nice lil suggestions?**


End file.
